Tatiana Schuyler-Radu
Name Etymology Tatiana is the feminine form of the name Tatianus, from Tatius. It was the name of the second daughter of the last Tsar of Russia, Nikolai II, and she was often said to be the most beautiful of the four girls. That is why Luca and Sanne named her that. It is the only name Sanne gave her daughter, and Tatiana loves it. Susanna is from Greek Sousanna, the Greek form of Herbrew Shoshannah. It can mean 'lily' or 'lotus'. This was her mother's name, and her father chose it because Tatiana resembles her mother. Ileana is probably a version of Helen, which means torch, corposant, or maybe moon. Her father chose it for her beloved aunt, her father's twin sister. Darija is the Croatian form of Daria, which is the feminine form of Darius, which means 'to possess good'. The mother hen like person of the Band, Luca honored her by giving Tatiana her name. Alena is a Belarusian name, possibly derived from Helen. This is the name of the main outspoken rebel of the group, Alena, and was given to Tatiana because she was in The Band, the group that had become his second family. Emelia is a variant of Amelia, which is a variant of Amalia, which means 'work'. This name......she tends to not use it. Because no one forgets Emelia Dalca, the Leader of the Aces. And her father says, always after telling her the story after getting Emelia as a middle name, that he can forgive, but never forget. She will not trust someone who did something bad to her father. Schuyler is the Dutch form of Schuler, which means 'school, scholar'. Her last name comes first because Luca thought it sounded better that Radu-Schuyler. Radu is from a Slavic element that means 'happy, joyful'. History Tatiana Schuyler-Radu, to the world, is the eldest child and daughter to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard of Dmitri Rasskazov, Luca Radu, and the daughter to Susanna 'Sanne' Schuyler, the younger daughter of a Dutch pure-blood family, who died giving birth to her. Way more well known to most of the Eastern European Wizarding World, is her stepmother, Anastasia Rasskazova. She joined the Band when her plan to take over EESM failed, and after the Band had protected her for the duration of The Band, Luca was made Lord Commander, and Dejan and Davi joined as well. But the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard did not come from a life of luxury, or even a life dedicated to liking Professor Rasskazov. The Lord Commander was born to Viorica and Nicușor Radu, a half-blood young Romanian couple, alongside his twin sister, Ileana. The Radus were happy for a while, until the joy of early marriage and parenthood washed away and Viorica had whisked away her children in the dead of the night. They lived where they could live, and while their mother wanted employment, Luca and Ileana were ignored and forgotten. They were young when they just started taking things, whether they needed it, or they wanted it. Before the twins turned five, they visited their maternal grandparents, and they were left there. Their grandparents soon were like their own real parents, and they were unwilling to give the twins up when at age nine, their father, now knowing where they were, came back into the picture. While Luca and Ileana were getting to know their father, at age twelve, their grandparents caught dragonpox, and died, leaving them with their father. The year before, they had started EESM, Ileana as a Boyanova, Luca as Kask. By the end of the first week, a group known as the Aces had appeared, ringleader Emelia Dalca, plus Cristi Kogălniceanu and Nayden Genkov, along with the twins. They wrecked havoc on the school and were generally friends...until fourth year. For reasons unknown to her father, Emelia decided to expand the group. Meanwhile, deciding it would end the havoc EESM was known for, Professor Rasskazov, the school's headmaster, decided to ban all weapons from EESM. Being angered, Emelia and a new found friend, Aaron Leppälä, decided to blow up his office, with Aaron doing most of the work. Unknown to them, Rasskazov had begun to expel people for the actions of their friends and family, and when Luca appeared, he was promptly expelled for the actions of someone he didn't even know. Appearance Tatiana looks so much like her mother it's not even a joke. Several times her father has called her Sanne, and they have faced the awkwardness that came after. They have the same dark hair, nose, lips, eyebrows, though the eyes are slightly different, and are dark blue. She has the nice girl look. Personality Family. Duty. Honor. Tatiana lives by those words. Growing up as the daughter of the Lord Commander, she has known duty all her life. Responsibility. She has lived with that as well, and she is responsible, and she tells the truth.....most of the time. She walks with her head held high, and generally, she is a nice and caring person, and she loves EESM and its students, teachers, and just everything EESM. She is strong, and gentle, and she is not willing to cast out anyone just yet. She knows that her 'grandfather' has chosen her to be his successor, and it's beause she has a duty to EESM, and she is willing to make it become one of the top schools in the world. But Tatiana isn't just an intelligent person wanting to save EESM. She is fun-loving and lively, the type of girl that is friends with everyone but has only a few friends that she actually hangs out, which are the friends she's had since birth: Stanislav Jelavić, Adriana Čermáková, Dragoslav Milanković, and to a large extent, Yelena Mironova and Alexei Mironov. Relationships Family Mam Mam is the Dutch word for 'mom'. And that is how Tatiana refers to her mother. Tatiana never knew her mother, but she knew she was a lively and adventurous person. And even though she's dead, Tatiana always has a feeling of making things right because her mother would want it. She lives for her, to finish what she couldn't do. And Tatiana loves her. Category:Pages Category:EESM